pitch perfect 2 bechloe edition
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: this takes place in the same universe as my pitch perfect 1 bechloe edition story beca and chloe are married and they have decided to be the first american team who ever won they must compete against das sound machine and beca and chloe have decided to adopt kids beca's stepsister emily junk mitchell has joined barden and she is the new bellas and she writes her own songs
1. a bechloe wedding

this takes place in the same universe as my pitch perfect 1 bechloe edition it takes place 3 years after the events of that story the ships are staubrey bechloe bemji amyand bumper

beca and chloe have been dating for 3 years and today is the day is the day the are getting married they have decided to spent the week seperate from each other before the wedding beca was staying with her parents and emily aubrey came back from the lodge for chloe and beca,s wedding as chloe,s maid of honor emily is beca's maid honor and beca's stepsister beca and chloe are getting for their wedding beca is getting ready at her parents's house and chloe is getting ready at the bella house emily is helping beca get ready aubrey is helping chloe get ready aubrey could you give this note to beca it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding she is at her parents house chloe says to aubrey your not planing on leaving beca are you aubrey says to chloe no i would not dream of it it is just a note to tell her i love her much and i am so excited the mrs chloe beale mitchell and she should not be nervous chloe says to aubrey ok i will go to beca's parents's house and deliver her the letter now aubrey goes to beca's parents house aubrey knocks on the door i will get it beca you get ready emily says to beca ok i will get my dress on beca says to emily beca goes upstair to put her wedding dress on as emily answers the door hey aubrey right i have seen pictures of you on chloe,s phone i'm emily by the way beca's stepsister emily says to aubrey oh yeah chloe told me about you your mum is katherine junk where is beca by the way aubrey says to emily she is getting ready for the wedding emily says to aubrey can you give this letter to beca it is nothing bad it is just chloe telling beca how much she loves her and how excited she is to mrs chloe beale mitchell and to tell her not be nervous aubrey says to emily ok i will give her the letter it is so nice to meet to you i saw you once at the 2015 iccas champion me my stepdad and my mum were there to support beca emily says to aubrey nice to meet you too see you at the wedding aubrey says to emily aubrey goes back to the bella house to make sure chloe is ready for the wedding who was at the door beca says to emily aubrey emily says to beca why was she here emily says to beca you should come down emily says to becaok just a sec let me get this dress on beca says as she gets her dress on beca comes downstairs how do i look beca says to emily amazing chloe is gonna love it emily says to beca thanks sis why was aubrey here beca says to emily she came to drop off a letter from chloe it is nothing bad emily says to beca as she hands it over to beca beca opens the letter as she starts reading it it says beca i love you so so so much and i did not know i could feel this way about someone and i love you so so much i am so glad i met you at the fair and i can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives and start a family i can't wait to be mrs chloe beale mitchell and if your nervous don't be i can't wait to be with you forever and i love you so much and i can't wait to be part of your family love chloe beca starts crying happy tears beca are you all right emily says to beca i'm fine these are happy tears can i have a tissue beca says to emily sure here you go emily says to beca as she hands her the box of tissues beca uses them to wipe the tears of her face after that alright iam ready to get married beca says to emily i should call aubrey to see if chloe's ready emily says to beca ok you do that beca says to emily back at the bellas house chloe is getting her dress on chloe you ready aubrey says to chloe just about chloe says to aubrey chloe gets her dress on as aubrey gets a call from emily is chloe ready because beca is ready to get married and she just cried because of the letter chloe wrote emily says to aubrey shut up emily beca says to emily chloe you ready now aubrey says to chloe yes chloe says to aubrey good because beca is ready and she just cried because of the letter you wrote aubrey says to chloe can i talk to beca chloe says to aubrey can chloe talk to beca aubrey says to emily i will ask beca emily says to aubrey beca emily says to beca what beca says to emily as she was wiping her face chloe wants to talk to you on the phone emily says to beca ok give me the phone beca says to emily just let me tell aubrey emily says to beca aubrey beca wants to talk to her put her on the phone emily says to aubrey chloe beca wants to talk to you on the phone aubrey says to chloe good i really want to talk to her before the wedding ok can i have the phone chloe says to aubrey sure here you go aubrey says to chloe hey beca you ok i heard you were crying your not having second thoughts are you chloe says to beca on the phone no of course no it is just the letter was so sweet i love you i can't wait to be your wife beca says to chloe thanks i meant every word i can't wait to start a family with you i love you so much i'll see you outside chloe says to beca beca and chloe decided to have a small wedding with friends and family outside of barden where they first met at where the stand was when they first met their good friend stacie is officating the wedding i'll see outside too beca says to chloe on the phone ok speak to you later chloe says to beca as she hangs up beca's dad knocks on beca's room door can i come in mr mitchell says to beca and emily yes i am just ready beca says to her dad as he opens the door beca you look beautiful beca mr mitchell says to beca thanks dad beca says to her dad are you nervous beca mr mitchell says to beca yeah a bit but excited beca says to her dad you should be excited mr mitchell says to beca thanks dad beca says to her dad you ready to get married mr mitchell says to beca yes i'm ready dad beca says to her dad as a she puts the vows in her pockets beca's dad and emily come with her beca,s dad come with her to walk her down the aisle and emily is there because she is the maid of honor chloe is already their with her family beca and emily and mr mitchell show up outside to where the wedding is happening chloe is standing there waiting for beca the bellas are wearing bridesmaids dresses as beca and chloe's bridesmaids beca is being walked down the aisle by her dad beca is staring at chloe stacie is officating the wedding dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the love between beca and chloe if anyone one here has a reason we they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace stacie says to everyone beca do you have any vows to say to chloe stacie says to beca oh i've got some vows beca says to stacie chloe i never thought i could feel this way about anyone i never thought about marriage untill i met you i am so glad my dad forced me to go to barden because if i didn't come here i never would have met you you make me so happy and now i can't imagine life without you and you broke down my walls and i love you so much for that when i saw you at the bella stand i knew there was something about you i just couldn't figure it out untill later you make me so happy chloe i love you so much beca says to chloe and all the bellas and the parents and emily start crying chloe do you have any vows to say to beca stacie says to chloe yes i've got some vow to say to beca chloe says to stacie beca i always knew i felt something about you and i love you so much you make me so happy and your the greatest person i ever met and we are standing here getting married in the spot were we first met i love you so much for that chloe says to beca do you beca mitchell take chloe beale to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and behold to love and cherish to care for and love for sickness and in health till death do us part stacie says to beca i do beca says to stacie chloe do you chloe beale take beca mitchell to be your lawfully wedded to have and behold to love and cherish to care for and love for sickness and in health till death do us part stacie says to chloe i do chloe says to stacie aubrey hands beca and chloe chloe this ring is a symbol of our love i will always be there for you beca says to chloe beca this ring is a symbol of our love i will always be there for you too chloe says to beca by the power vested in me through the internet i now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride stacie says to beca and chloe beca gives a chloe a big romantic kiss


	2. Emily arrives at barden

One week after the wedding chloe i got this internship at a recording studio and i'm hoping this could lead to something big is that ok beca says to chloe i think you should take the internship and its amazing your thinking of life after college chloe says to chloe my future is being a nurse chloe says to beca chloe emily is arriving today so if iam not back from my internship could you show her around barden and give her a audition beca says to chloe ok i will do that for my sister in law she is family chloe says to beca thanks chloe i love you so much chloe beca says to chloe do you need a ride to the internship chloe says to beca oh that's fine jesse is going to give me a ride to the internship beca says to Chloe beca did you mean what you said the night of our wedding about having kids Chloe says to beca yes I did because I love you and I want to be a mum beca says to chloe i love you too beca so what time is your internship Chloe says to beca about 12 beca says to Chloe thanks for agreeing to show Emily around today beca says to chloe well she is part of my family as well chloe says to beca i love you so much you are so kind and sweet we are going to be great parents beca says to chloe as they kiss 3 and half hours later as beca gets ready for her internship she packs a bag for her internship she takes a little picture of Chloe with her beca Jesse is here Chloe says to beca alright Chloe i love you beca says to Chloe as she kisses her i love you too beca Chloe says to beca i will see you later beca says to Chloe bye Chloe says to beca Jesse drives beca to the internship hey beca how are you doing Jesse says to beca fine how are you beca says to Jesse fine too how is Chloe Jesse says to beca great we are great beca says to Jesse that's good i know how happy Chloe makes you Jesse says to beca thanks Jesse beca says to Jesse and we are here good luck Jesse says to beca thanks Jesse see you later beca says to Jesse beca arrives at the recording studio mean while at barden university Emily arrives at barden mum you have to let go it is orientation Emily says to Katherine i can't my little kid leaving the nest Katherine says to emily mum I'll be ok my sister is going to look out for me and I've got a lovely sister in law to look out for me and they promised me a open spot on the bellas Emily says to Katherine that is great good luck Katherine says to Emily as she hugs her mum then emily goes to orientation after the orientation Emily meets benji benji flirts with Emily in a weird way Emily has a little crush on benji but she is not ready to date anyone yet at barden Chloe comes outside looking for Emily hey Emily Chloe says to Emily hey Chloe where's beca Emily says to Chloe she is at a internship at a recording studio she will be back later she asked me to show you around barden and give you your audition Chloe takes Emily to the bella house to audition hey bellas you remember Emily beca,s assisted chloe says to the bellas speaking of beca where is she fat Amy says to Chloe she is at a internship at a recording studio Chloe says to fat Amy Emily you ready Chloe says to Emily ok I am going to be singing a song i have been writing is not done but I am working on it emily says to the bellas Emily starts singing her song flashlight when tomorrow comes I'll be on my own feeling frightened of the things that I don't know when tomorrow comes when tomorrow comes and though the road is long i look up to the sky darkness all around i am still working on that verse i got all i need when I got you and I look around and see a sweet life i'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight you're getting me getting me through the night so what do you guys think Emily says to the bellas your in Chloe says to Emily omg thank you so much Emily says to Chloe beca returns to the bella house after her internship at her internship she found out the boss of bmr records will be working with snoop diff so he needs ideas hey beca Emily says to beca hey Emily so good to see you again how was your audition beca says to Emily great i got into the bellas Emily says to beca congrats Emily beca says to Emily I have got a idea of what championship to enter Chloe says to the bellas what is your idea Chloe beca says to Chloe no American team has Ever won the world championships of acapella we could be the first America team to ever win Chloe says to the bellas that is a great idea Chloe beca says to chloe ok I will sign us up Chloe says to beca ok I love you

Beca says to Chloe as she kisses her does my sister and Chloe kissing happen a lot here Emily says to the Bellas yes it does fat Amy says to Emily it is kind of sweet that they're in love with each together Emily says to Bellas thanks Emily beca says to Emily ok ladies update your passports we are going to Copenhagen Chloe says to the Bellas cool the Bellas say to Chloe


	3. the riff off

Beca is about to go to her internship good luck babe Chloe says to beca as she kisses her beca after your internship i would like to look at kids to adopt together Chloe says to beca ok let's do that beca says to Chloe yes thank you Chloe says to beca ok see you later babe beca says to Chloe as she kisses her i love you Chloe beca says to Chloe I love you too beca see you later Chloe says to beca beca heads to her internship she arrives at the internship later at the internship her boss is working with snoop dogg on his new Christmas album but it is not working good there is nothing special about the song so beca offers to help by using her voice combined with snoop dogg,s and her boss loved it and he told her that if she had any demos to listen he'll make the time thanks you so much beca says to her boss after the internship beca returns to the bella

House she finds a letter on the front porch beca opens the door hey babe how was the internship Chloe says to beca pretty well the boss wants to listen to my demo because I helped him with xmas album for snoop dogg beca says to Chloe that is so great honey cool you met snoop dogg Chloe says to beca yes kinda of i saw him through glass bellas this letter was left on our front porch beca says to the bellas oh cool let me see and babe you'll never guess who we ran into today Chloe says to beca who beca says to Chloe bumper he is campus security he has been out on a waiting list Chloe says to beca that's nice i know bumper was a bit of jerk but that was 3 years ago maybe he is has changed beca says to Chloe when they met bumper fat amy snuck off to make our with bumper

the letter says we have been invited to sing at a party there is just a name and address Chloe says to the bellas at least we get to sing finally Emily says to the bellas ok bellas get changed then let's go beca says to the bellas babe you ok Beca says to Chloe yeah I'm fine i just wanted to look at kids today and there is something I want to do with the bellas after the party Chloe says to beca honey i promise after the party we'll do that I promise and what do you want to do with the bellas beca says to Chloe I want to visit Aubrey and I want Aubrey to be the godmother Chloe says to beca that is great I trust Aubrey with our children beca says to Chloe really thank you so much I love you so much Chloe says to beca as she gives her a big romantic kiss on the lips the bellas are ready for the party they arrive at the place where the party is being held wilups asks for the password beca makes fart noise for the password the bellas find out this party is a riff off against other singing groups the bellas, green bay packers,treblemakers,da sound machine you must be the bellas you're leader is tiny kommisar the leader of da sound machine says to the bellas don't talk to my wife like that Chloe says to kommisar your wife of course only someone so tiny could have a wife only a little bit taller than her kommisar says to Chloe that is my wife you're talking to actually we're not going to respond to what you said you're real jerks you know beca says to kommisar

Let's go Pieter let's not stay with these losers kommisar says to Pieter every group gather around welcome to first acapella laser ninja Dragon league how it works is i pick a song from the category the comes up on the board up there only one rule you have to match the beat you have to do it follow the leader style let's get started first category songs about butts da sound machine your up wilups says to the acapella groups dsm starting singing thong song she had dumps like truck truck truck thighs like what what what all night long let me see that thong i like it when the beat goes da na da na baby make your booty go da na da na baby girl I know you wanna show da na da na that thong th thong thong thong what hey what the tone hangers start singing shake your booty shake shake shake shake shake shake your booty shake your booty oh shake shake shake shake shake shake your booty shake your booty the bellas start singing low shawty had them Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur with the fur the whole club was looking at her she hit the floor next thing you know shawty got low low low low low low low

The green bay packers start singing bootylicious tj can you handle this David can you handle this clay can you handle this i don't think they can handle this i don't think you're ready for this jelly i don't think you're ready for this jelly my booty i don't think you're ready for this cause my body too bootylicious for you babe

The treblemakers start singing i like big butts and i can not lie you other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung but then benji messes up when he sees Emily so the treblemakers are cut off

alright next category country love wilups says to the acapella groups the tonehangers start singing live like you were dying.

i went sky diving i went rocky mountain climbing i went 2.7 seconds on a bull name fumanchu and I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter and I

The bellas start singing before he cheats i dug my key into the side to the side of his pretty souped up 4 wheel drive carved my name into his leather seats i took a lousville slugger to both headlights slashed a hole in all 4 tired maybe next time he'll think before cheats

The green bay packers are next but one of the packers has got nothing so they're gone

Next category is i dated John Mayer dsm you're up wilups says to the acapella groups

Dsm starts singing a thousand miles making my way down town walking fast faces pass and I'm homebound

The bellas start singing we are never ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together we are never ever getting back together you go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me but we are never ever ever ever getting back together

The tonehangers start singing what's love gotta do with it

Oh what's love got to do got to do with it what's love but a second hand emotion what's love got to do got to do with it who needs a heart when a heart can be broken the tonehangers are gone because they used the wrong song next category is 90s hip hop jams dsm you're up wilups says to the bellas and dsm

Dsm starts singing this how we do it this is how we do it I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because this is how we do it South central does it like nobody does this is how we do it to all my neighbours you've got much flavour this is how we do it let's

The bellas start singing that thing girls you know you better watch out some guys some guys are only about some guys are only about some guys are only about that thing that thing that thing that thing that thing that thing

Dsm start singing poison that girl is poison never trust a big butt and smile that girl is poison

The bellas start singing scenario here we go to here we go yo so what so what so what's the scenario here we go yo here we go yo so what so what so what's the scenario here we go

Dsm start singing insane in the brain insane in da membrane insane in da brain insane in da membrane insane in the brain

The bellas sing if I ruled the world after that the bellas win the riff off the bellas go home after the riff off beca and Chloe go to their room to talk in private

Amy snuck of to see bumper and bumper revealed he wants to date her but Amy revealed she didn't want to date him and bumper was upset

Chloe thanks for defending me at the riff off i love you so much beca says to Chloe as she kisses her i love you too beca Chloe says to beca you ready to look at kids to adopt Chloe says to beca yes when we visit Aubrey can we tell the bellas cause i really want to tell beca says to Emily yes beca let's do that Chloe says to beca beca and Chloe spend the rest of the day looking for kids to adopt the next day beca and Chloe tell the bellas that they are going to visit Aubrey at the lodge Stacie tells beca that she is going to tell Aubrey how she feels about her

in the next couple of days they're. Going to visit Aubrey


	4. The retreat

The next day beca is at the internship beca is in the internship cafeteria beca,s boss shows up looking for something to eat but he couldn't find anything hey boss i was wondering if you had a chance to look at my demos beca says to her boss yes I did her boss says to beca this dead air between us is a good sign beca says to her boss you have a great ear you proved that in the booth and I was excited to hear what you had but all you gave me was more mash ups beca,s boss says to beca that is kinda of what I do beca says to her boss anyone with a laptop but if you want to be a music producer one day you have a original voice im going to give you a second chance to show me what you can do as a artist don't waste it beca,s boss says to beca no sir do not waste it and boss I'm glad I ran into you and need to tell you i won't be in work for a few weeks because me and my wife and friends are gonna visit our best friend and we've the acapella world championships beca says to her boss ok I'll see you in a few weeks beca's boss said to beca later after the internship beca returns to the bellas house and starts working on a original song but she can't find anything maybe I'm just not meant to be a music producer beca says out loud as Chloe comes in she overheard beca why would you say that you're absolutely meant to be a music producer no-one has a greater passion than you Chloe says to beca it's just my boss said I need to have original voice and I can't do that beca says to Chloe you'll figure something out maybe you could ask Emily to collaborate with you Chloe says to beca yes you're right Chloe what would i do without you i love you so much beca says to Chloe as she gives her a big romantic kiss beca have you noticed your sister has a crush on someone Chloe says to beca yes I have she has a crush on benji beca says to Chloe it's sweet beca Chloe says to beca yes they'll be perfect for each other just like you and me beca says to Chloe that kind of you to say but the won't be the best couple in the bella house Chloe says to beca no that is is by the way Stacie told me she is going to tell Aubrey how she feels about her beca says to Chloe that is great Chloe has know for a while about Stacie's feeling for Aubrey speaking of Aubrey we've got to get ready to visit her and we're going tomorrow Chloe says to beca ok beca says to Chloe later beca and Chloe are packed for tomorrow beca and Chloe go to sleep the next day the bellas get ready to go to the retreat to see Aubrey later the bellas go to the bus

on her way to the bus Emily sees benji they were about to kiss but beca shouted her sorry benji I've got to go maybe next time Emily says benji ok see you later benji says to Emily Emily goes into the bus beca Chloe Emily sit near each other Emily i know about your crush benji beca says to Emily what no I don't Emily says to beca legacy don't lie to me your my little sister beca says to Emily legacy what is that nickname Chloe says to beca and Emily it's a old childhood nickname beca gave me when I was little it's because I'm the daughter of a former bella so I'm a legacy Emily says to Chloe

Fine beca it's true i have feelings for benji it's not like I can do anything about it don't the bellas have no dating trebles rule Emily says to beca had when I became leader and I removed that rule it was ridiculous to decide who we should date and trebles don't have a rule like that and I think you and benji would be perfect together beca says to Emily thanks beca I'll think about asking him out

later The bellas arrive at the retreat hello bellas Aubrey says to bellas Aubrey the bellas says to aubrey and they all hug her they're about to go inside and catch up and watch a film

Aubrey can i talk to you in private for a moment Stacie says to Aubrey sure Stacie what's up Aubrey says to Stacie i'm in love with you Aubrey and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date Stacie says to Aubrey Stacie i'm in love with you too I wanted to tell you a long time ago but I didn't know you felt the same way so yes I would love to got on a date with you Aubrey says to Stacie as she kisses her the bellas go watch into the woods before they watched the film beca and Chloe tell the bellas that they are going to adopt two kids and they want Aubrey to be the godmother and they're going to name one of the kids Emily after her sister Emily was so happy that beca would want to name child after and Emily has decided to ask benji out when she gets back home the put on the film Emily picked but when they watched the film they were sucked into the film **if you want to find out what happened to the bellas when they were sucked into film read my into the pitch perfect woods fanfiction **

After they get out of the film beca and Chloe have found the perfect kids to adopt and Beca and Chloe have agreed to go on a double date with Stacie and Aubrey


	5. worlds

And Emily has decided to ask Benji out when she gets back to Barden Aubrey has decided to come back to Atlanta to be with Stacie. Amy has realized she is in love with bumper she is going to tell bumper when she geta back to Barden later the Bellas return to Barden .with Aubrey Emily and Amy go to tell bumper and Benji how they feel them Emily runs into Benji. hey, Benji, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Emily says to Benji yes I would love that Benji says to Emily as she kisses him ok Benji I'll see you later Emily says to Benji as she rushes back to the Bella house.

Amy runs into bumper I'm in love with you I'm sorry I turned you down I didn't realize I felt like this way about you would you like to be my boyfriend. Amy says to bumper yes I would love that bumper says to amy as she kisses him I'll see you later bumper Amy says to bumper as she heads back to the Bella house. back at the Bella house, I have an idea for worlds we bring all the Bellas from the beginning, Emily, you get in contact with your mom. beca says to the bellas and Aubrey get in contact with your old bella friends beca says to Aubrey ok aubrey and Emily say to beca Emily gets in contact with her mom hey mom Emily says to her mom hey Emily what's up Emily's mom says to Emily me and beca are going be collabing on my song to get it produced and I was wondering if you could get in touch with your old bella friends because we have this idea for worlds by bringing all the bellas throughout history Emily says to her mum ok I'll do that and congrats about the collab with beca I'll speak to you later Emily's mum says to Emily mum wait I got a boyfriend Emily says to her mum who is he Emily's mum says to Emily he is name is benji he's a treblemaker but he is a nice one Emily says to her mum ok I'll speak to you later Emily's mum says to Emily wait beca and Chloe are adopting and there going to name is of them after Emily says to her that's amazing I'll talk to you later. Emily's mom says to Emily ok mum Emily says to mum as she hangs up so mum said she is going to do it emily says to the bellas Aubrey got in contact with her old bella friends and they said they'll do it Chloe says to Emily Emily you ready let's go the recording studio beca says to Emily ready as I'll ever be beca and Emily head to the studio beca and Emily arrive at the recording studio they go to the booth and produce the song flashlight after beca shows it to her boss so you produced this beca's boss says to beca yes my sister Emily wrote it beca says to her boss who's Emily beca's boss says to beca this girl right here beca says to her boss I don't like the thing is i don't like it when people can i do what I do it's threatening but this is a solid track and I have a few notes i assume your open to i look forward to working with you and beca beca,s boss says to beca and Emily good job beca i look forward to working with you beca's boss says to beca thanks boss beca says to her boss her boss leaves oh my god so nervous thank you beca Emily says to beca as she hugs her no problem Emily your the only who helped me beca says to Emily your welcome one week later the bellas graduate they head off for worlds they arrive in Copenhagen beca kisses Chloe and they get ready for the performance a few hours the bellas begin to perform the bellas are up. the Bellas start singing who run the world, lady marmalade, we belong, timber, we got the world, flashlight, where the girls at, who run the world? girls! we run this mother! who run this mother? girls! who run this mother? girls! who run this mother? girls! who run this mother? girls! who runs the world? girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Hey, bring it on, baby, all your friends You're ish and I love that body You wanna ball, explicit I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party Where them girls at? Where them girls at? Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! where dem girls at? We belong to the light We belong to the thunder Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls We belong! We belong, We belong together We belong! We belong Who run the world? Girls, Who are we? What do we run? Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! We belong who are we? What Do we run the world we belong When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know, And though the road is long I look up to the sky Darkness all around I hope that I could fly Then I sing along, then I sing along, then I sing along I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting 'me getting 'me through the night You Kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting ' me through the night

You're gettin' me through the night Cause You're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight You're gettin' me through the night I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting me through the night We belong You Kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're getting me through the night We belong

Cause you're my flashlight cause you are Cause you're my flashlight Oh, 'cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my Gettin 'me through the night

The Bellas win the worlds for being the first acapella group to sing an original song after the worlds the Bellas return to Barden Beca and Chloe have decided to pass the leadership of the Bellas onto Emily Emily me and Chloe have been talking and we have decided to pass down the leadership of the Bellas to you beca says to Emily thanks beca thank you so much, Emily, says to beca as she hugs her

Alright me and Chloe have a few kids to adopt so will see you later beca and Chloe head to the adoption agency beca and Chloe goes inside the place and sign the paperwork for the names and legal ownership they named the girl Emily Jr after her sister and they named the boy Jesse Jr after their friend they sign all the paperwork and meet the kids Emily Jr is 3 years and has light brown hair and blue eyes she looks like a young beca, Jesse Jr has red hair and blue eyes like Chloe the lady at the adoption agency hands in all the paperwork to make it official after that beca and Chloe meet the kids hiya beca and Chloe says to kids hi the kids say to beca and Chloe

Kids this beca and Chloe they will be adopting you today the lady says to kids i finally get a name Emily jr says to the lady at the agency yes your name is Emily Jr and the boy name is Jesse Jr

So you must our new mommies Emily Jr and Jesse jr says to beca and Chloe can we take them home with us Chloe says to the lady at the agency yes you can now that all the paperwork is sorted the lady says to Chloe ok kids let's go to your home Chloe says to Emily Jr and Jesse Jr, ok Emily Jr say to beca and Chloe

The end


End file.
